


The Key to Our Hearts

by Seito



Series: Yellow Tulip in a Sea of Red [KHRrarepairweek 2018] [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Handcuffs, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: They didn’t know how, they didn’t know why, but it HAD to be Reborn’s fault.“Why exactly are all of us dating Reborn if he does this kind of shit?”





	The Key to Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> for khrrarepairweek2018 on tumblr  
> Day: Rain [Handcuffs]

“I blame Reborn, kora.” 

 

Silence. 

 

“There! I said it,” Colonnello snapped. The chains of the handcuffs jingled as he attempted to cross his arms and failed. It didn’t help that his right hand was cuffed to Lal and his left hand to Fon. 

 

“I too blame Reborn for this situation,” Verde said. 

 

“He’s always causing chaos. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was responsible for this,” Lal said. 

 

“The only explanation for why all six of us are currently handcuff together,” Viper agreed. 

 

“They’re Flame Resistant,” Fon said voice tightly wounded, words dripping in disdain. Unsurprising since the person who had the best chance of breaking free from the handcuffs would be Fon with his Storm Flames, yet the shiny metal cuffs refused to bow to his disintegration. 

 

Colonnello leaned away, not liking the manic gleam in Fon’s eyes. “Easy there, kora.” 

 

“This reminds me of time Reborn got me arrested in Brazil,” Skull said, looking at the handcuffs. 

 

“Don’t speak to me about jail and Reborn. I’m still repressing what went down in Barcelona,” Lal said. 

 

“Interesting,” Verde said. “Did we all get arrested with Reborn? He and I were in England when he had this stupid idea about stealing the crown of jewels. Needless to say we ended up in jail and narrowly escaped thanks to my robots.” 

 

“Las Vegas and stealing the Eiffel Tower,” Viper said dryly. 

 

“Car chase in Italy over coffee beans, kora,” Colonello deadpanned. “He didn’t even tell me. Just demanded I show up in five minutes with a car.” 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Fon snapped. 

 

“Why exactly are all of us dating Reborn if he does this kind of shit?” Lal asked. “And don’t say anything sappy like ‘because we love him’ because he’s an asshole and we all know it.” 

 

“Well I can see I’m not appreciated.” 

 

They all snapped around, seeing Reborn standing in the doorway. More importantly, there was a ring of keys hanging in his hands. 

 

Reborn mocked sniffled, wiping away the false tears. “I’ll just leave then,” he said turning to leave. 

 

Fon snapped, Storm Flames igniting. “COME BACK HERE!” His signature Exploding Lotus Kempo fired off, drowning the entire room in red Flames.  

 

“Fon!” 

“Reborn!” 

“NOT COOL, KORA!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a review


End file.
